The invention relates to a wheel locking device for automobiles.
Since the wheel plate of automobiles have increased in value and become an expensive accessary, the wheel plate is frequently stolen along with the tire. The wheel locking device is provided for the purpose of preventing this type of theft, however, the device, if fastened by use of an insertion key or a cylinder lock, may be easily undone with a passkey or hand tool. For this reason, magnet keys have recently replaced the key and the lock. With magnet keys, however, there exists a rare chance that the locking device may be violently broken open by use of tools. Additionally, there exists a disadvantage that it may fail in use due to penetration of rain water or flushed water for cleaning.